Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi
by michbacz
Summary: Rozpoczęta jakieś 6 mcy przed ukazaniem się książki moja osobista wariacja na temat 6 tomu Harrego. Mam nadzieję, że was to nie zniechęci do czytania : Mnóstwo wątków i przygód, które mam nadzieję was zaciekawią : Miłego czytania! [IN PROGRESS]


**Tytuł: "Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi" ****  
****Autor: radziczek a.k.a. Michał B. ****  
****Gatunek: akcja/humor/romans/horror/... etc... ****  
****Przedział wiekowy: PG13 ale może iść wyżej ****  
****Spoilery: hmm... jak sam tytuł wskazuje wszystkie 5 tomów ****  
****Oświadczenie: HP i s-ka należą w całości do JKR a ja jestem tylko marnym naśladowcą i to opowiadanko piszę dla przyjemności **

X X X

- Jesteś pewien, że chcesz to zrobić?  
Drobna dziewczyna o niebieskich oczach odgarnęła kosmyk włosów za czoło i z troską popatrzyła na swojego towarzysza.  
- Tak Ann – powiedział cicho. – Nie mam innego wyjścia.  
Chłopak, który się odezwał nie wyróżniał się niczym szczególnym. Miał krótko ostrzyżone włosy i jasną karnację skóry. Był dosyć wysoki jednak nie rzucało się to aż nadto w oczy. W jego intensywnie niebieskich oczach przebłyskiwały złote iskierki.  
- Nadal nie mogę uwierzyć, że to się dzieje naprawdę – odezwała się.  
Przez kilka sekund trwało milczenie.  
- To się musi w końcu zakończyć. I tym razem nie mogę od tego uciec.  
Pochylił się i objął drżącą na całym ciele Ann.  
- Obiecuję, że do ciebie wrócę – wyszeptał jej prosto do ucha. – Nie po to cię odzyskałem, abym miał cię teraz stracić.   
- Trzymam cię za słowo – odparła równie cicho.  
Odsunął się nieco i na jego wargach pojawił się szelmowski uśmiech.  
- Do zobaczenia.  
Pocałował ją lekko, po czym odszedł od niej na kilkanaście kroków i na ułamek sekundy przymknął oczy.  
- _Est Mondo Shifto_ – wymruczał do siebie, a jego oczy stały się nagle mleczno białe.  
Wokół jego postaci utworzył się ni z tego ni z owego potężny wir powietrza przypominający miniaturową trąbę powietrzną. W jednej chwili pokrył go całego i zaraz potem nastąpił głośny huk. Kiedy wiatr ustał, po dziwnym chłopcu nie pozostał nawet najmniejszy ślad.  
Ann stała nieruchomo a po jej policzkach płynęły powoli dwa strumyki łez.  
- Wracaj szybko – powiedziała, po czym odwróciła się i znikła w mroku nocy.

Było już dobrze po północy i opustoszała Ulica Pokątna wyglądała na całkowicie uśpioną.  
Wstrząsy nadeszły dość niespodziewanie.  
Z początku wyglądało na to, jakby ziemia lekko zadrżała. Wiszące nad drzwiami sklepów dzwonki rozdzwoniły się lekko, jednak było to na tyle cicho, że nie zwracały na siebie większej uwagi.   
Po chwili niewielka błyskawica białej energii rozdarła na dwoje fragment powietrza i z powstałej w ten sposób dziury wyskoczyła pojedyncza postać. Zamknęła się równie szybko jak powstała.  
Ten sam chłopak, który jeszcze przed momentem rozmawiał z dziewczyną o imieniu Ann w zupełnie innej części świata, spokojnie otrzepał spodnie z kurzu i rozglądnął się z uwagą po okolicy. Jego wzrok spoczął o oddalonym o kilkaset metrów jasno oświetlonym szyldzie gospody.  
- _"Pod Rozbrykanym Kucykiem"_ – mruknął do siebie po czym wzruszył ramionami. – Równie dobre miejsce jak każde inne.  
Przeciągnął się mocno tak, że można było usłyszeć trzask kości.  
- No dobra, faza pierwsza zakończona... jestem na miejscu. Teraz pozostaje tylko dać o sobie znać, nieco się zakamuflować, no i czekać na list z Hogwartu.  
Złożył na krótko obie dłonie jak do modlitwy i zamknął oczy. Wypowiedziawszy pod nosem zaklęcie utajniające, odczekał moment jak jego całe ciało błysnęło, krótkim lecz niezwykle silnym błyskiem.  
Otworzył oczy.  
- Okej, to z głowy.  
Kątem oka zauważył przebiegającego przez środek drogi szczura. Szybko wyciągnął rękę w jego kierunku.  
-_ Accio szczur._  
Szamoczące się bezsilnie zwierzę pomknęło w powietrzu i już po chwili chłopak trzymał je za ogon. Odczekał kilka sekund po czym uwolnił gryzonia i westchnął.  
- Sprawa pierwszego użycia magii bez licencji również załatwiona.  
Pogwizdując pod nosem jakąś melodyjkę spacerowym krokiem ruszył w kierunku gospody. Zanim jednak wszedł do środka podniósł z ulicy kilka kamieni i trzymając je na rozpostartej dłoni przykrył je drugą.  
- _Metamorfa gelleo._  
Uśmiechnął się lekko, kiedy po wypowiedzeniu zaklęcia kamienie zmieniły się w garść złotych galeonów. Wsunął pieniądze do kieszeni i wszedł do środka. Szybko wynajął pokój u opryskliwego barmana i nie zwracając uwagi na zaciekawione spojrzenia gości zgromadzonych w głównej sali szybko udał się do przydzielonego pokoju.  
Stare łóżko skrzypnęło lekko pod ciężarem jego ciała, a wygodna i miękka pościel aż nadto zachęcała do odpoczynku. Niestety pomimo tego, że chłopcu oczy same się zamykały, to nie mógł sobie jeszcze pozwolić na upragniony sen.  
Dopiero po jakiś niespełna dwudziestu minutach, dźwięk delikatnego stukania w okno wyrwał go z odrętwienia. Wstał z łóżka i wpuścił do środka szaroburą sowę w listem uczepionym do jej nogi. Młodzieniec odwiązał pergamin, a sowa natychmiast odfrunęła z powrotem.  
Złamał pieczęć z wielką literą "H" i zagłębił się w lekturze. Jego usta wykrzywiły się z niesmakiem, kiedy przeczytał do kogo jest ów list zaadresowany, jednak z uwagą przyswajał sobie każde zawarte w liście słowo.

_Do: __  
__Sz.P. Thomas Riddle __  
__Pokój nr 4, gospoda "Pod Rozbrykanym Kucykiem", ul. Pokątna __  
__Od: __  
__Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie ___

_Szanowny Panie Riddle. __  
__W związku z pierwszym zarejestrowanym użyciem przez Pana mocy magicznej, pragnę poinformować, że został Pan przyjęty w poczet uczniów Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie. __  
__Informuję jednocześnie, że Ministerstwo Magii nie posiadając na Pański temat, żadnych wcześniejszych danych rzuciło na Pana zaklęcie identyfikujące. Stąd też Szkoła uzyskała informacje o Pana personaliach. __  
__Z racji Pańskiego wieku (lat 16), zostanie Pan przydzielony do szóstej klasy. Niestety wiąże się to z koniecznością zaliczenia przez Pana wcześniejszych lat w możliwie jak najkrótszym terminie. O terminie zaliczeń i egzaminów zostanie Pan poinformowany z początkiem roku szkolnego. __  
__Spis książek i wymaganych przedmiotów potrzebnych do rozpoczęcia szóstego roku nauki znajdzie Pan na pergaminie dołączonym do niniejszego listu. ___

_Z wyrazami szacunku __  
__Z-ca Dyrektora ds. Administracyjnych __  
__Minerwa McGonagall_

Tom Riddle starannie złożył list do kieszeni i na jego wargach pojawił się lekki uśmiech.  
- Udało się – powiedział do pustego pokoju. – Teraz pozostaje już tylko czekać na, aż mój cel sam się odsłoni.   
Wyciągnął się na łóżku i zamknął oczy. Po kilkunastu sekundach spał jak zabity.

- JAK TO JEGO SYN?  
Profesor Snape chodził po dyrektorskim gabinecie jakby paliły mu się podeszwy. Jego długa i czarna jak noc peleryna falowała gwałtownie.   
- Uspokój się Severusie – głos Dumbledora rozbrzmiał w pokoju. – To twoje chodzenie powoduje u mnie zawroty głowy.  
Snape posłuchał i usiadł ciężko na krześle stojącym przed biurkiem. Na prawo od niego siedziała profesor McGonagall. Ta również wyglądała na niezwykle podenerwowaną.  
- Chcesz abym się uspokoił Albusie? – syknął mistrz eliksirów. – Nie dość mamy kłopotów z jednym... Sam-Wiesz-Kim... a teraz na głowy zwala się na jeszcze jeden?  
Dyrektor nie odpowiedział zatopiony w myślach.  
- To jego syn! – warknął Snape. – Zaklęcia identyfikującego Ministerstwa nie można oszukać. Pojawia się ni z tego ni z owego, a na dodatek my mamy obowiązek przyjąć go do Hogwartu. Jakim cudem nikt nie wiedział o jego istnieniu przez ostatnich szesnaście lat? Jak to możliwe, że zdecydował się ujawnić dopiero teraz, poprzez jeden z możliwie najprostszych czarów?  
Głos starej profesor transmutacji był również pełen napięcia.   
- Albusie, nie mamy pojęcia kim jest ten chłopiec ani jaką posiada moc. nie wiemy również tego w jaki sposób zechce ją wykorzystać... Nie wiemy po prostu nic. Zaklęcie Ministerstwa również nie dało nam wiele szczegółów. Mamy tylko jego imię i nazwisko, wiek oraz kilka nieistotnych szczegółów jak wzrost, waga, kolor włosów czy oczu. Identyfikacja krwi twierdzi jednak niepodważalnie, że ten chłopiec jest właśnie synem Toma Riddle. TEGO TOMA RIDDLE. Na Merlina! On nosi takie same imię i nazwisko!  
- A co z matką? – zapytał Snape.  
Kobieta pokręciła głową.  
- Tu właśnie mamy coś dziwnego. Jakaś niezwykle silna moc blokuje dostępu do tej informacji. Nic czego Ministerstwo próbowało nie było w stanie jej przełamać.  
- Proszę – warknął ubrany na czarno czarodziej. – Już zaczynają się schody. Albusie, nie możemy dopuścić aby syn Toma Riddle uczył się w Hogwarcie. Wyobraź sobie reakcję innych profesorów i nauczycieli... nastąpi totalny chaos.  
Kiedy Dumbledore się odezwał jego głos był cichy i spokojny.  
- Zapominacie o jednym drodzy przyjaciele. Tom Riddle... kimkolwiek by nie był, czyimkolwiek synem by nie był... jest tylko młodym chłopcem. Chłopcem, któremu musimy zapewnić dostęp do wiedzy i nauki na takim samym poziomie jak wszystkim innym. Naszym obowiązkiem jest nauczanie, a nie przenoszenie win z ojca na syna.   
- Ale przecież Sam-Wiesz...  
- Voldemort... och moi drodzy, powinniście już dawno przyzwyczaić się do tego imienia... na pewno będzie próbował coś w związku z tym młodym człowiekiem zrobić. I naszym zadaniem jest właśnie temu przeszkodzić.  
Snape pokręcił głową.  
- Nie zgadzam się z tobą Albusie. To będzie naprawdę niebezpieczne.   
Profesor McGonagall również nie miała zbyt szczęśliwej miny.  
- Coś mi mówi, że ten rok będzie jednym z najcięższych jakie przeżyliśmy.  
Dumbledore powoli skinął głową.  
- Pewnie masz rację Minerwo, jednak jak na ten moment nie to mnie najbardziej niepokoi.  
- W takim razie co?  
Dyrektor przez ułamek sekundy się zawahał.  
- Co zrobi Harry Potter gdy dowie się, że jego nowym kolegą z roku jest syn mordercy jego rodziców.  
Głucha cisza, która zapadła po jego słowach była aż nadto znacząca.

Lord Voldemort siedział w swoim fotelu kiedy nagle naszło go przedziwne uczucie. Poczekał parę sekund aby je rozpoznać. Jego krwistoczerwone oczy błysnęły kiedy ten cel został osiągnięty.   
Pomału na jego ustach wypłynął szatański uśmieszek. Odetchnął głęboko i zasyczał.  
- Moja krew przybyła dziś na ten świat.  
Wyciągnął prawą dłoń i położył ją na łbie olbrzymiego węża leżącego przy jego stopach niczym wierny pies.  
- Tak Nagini – wyszeptał. – Nie wiem jak... ale czuję energię życiową mojego bękarta.  
Wąż poruszył się ciesząc się z dotyku swego pana.  
- W rzeczy samej mój wierny kompanie – zamyślił się. – Coś mi mówi, że ta sytuacja może być całkiem użyteczna.   
Szaleńczy śmiech wyrwał się z gardła czarnego Pana i odbijając się echem od ścian ruszył korytarzami Mrocznej Twierdzy.

Leżący na łóżku Tom syknął z bólu i złapał się za głowę. Przez chwilę masował skronie czekając aż ból ustąpi. Upłynęła chwila ciszy, po czym chłopaka odsunął dłonie od czoła pełnym satysfakcji wzrokiem popatrzył w ciemność.  
- A więc już wie – mruknął do siebie. – Gra została rozpoczęta.

Harry Potter przebudził się gwałtownie i ostrożnie dotknął opuszkami palców pulsującej na jego czole blizny. Rzucił przelotne spojrzenie na chrapiącego w łóżku, kilka metrów od niego, swojego najlepszego przyjaciela Rona Wesley.  
Starając się zachować najciszej jak tylko możliwe, podniósł się ze swojego posłania i zarzuciwszy na plecy jedną ze swoich flanelowych koszul, wyszedł z pokoju.  
Wszyscy mieszkańcy Nory najwyraźniej smacznie sobie spali, więc Harry nie niepokojony przez nikogo zszedł do salonu, a później przez kuchnie wyszedł na zewnątrz zaczarowanego domu. Przeszedłszy kilka metrów usiadł na jednym z kamiennych stopni prowadzących do drzwi wejściowych.  
Pogrążony we własnych myślach, podskoczył gwałtownie, kiedy kilka minut później na jego ramieniu spoczęła znajoma drobna dłoń.  
- Na Merlina! – krzyknął cicho. – Czy chcesz mnie doprowadzić do zawału Hermiono?  
Jego najlepsza przyjaciółka uśmiechnęła się lekko po czym usiadła obok niego.  
- Mówiłam do ciebie non-stop przez ostatnią minutę, jednak najwyraźniej mnie nie słyszałeś.  
- Zamyśliłem się.  
- Tego się raczej domyśliłam.  
Harry spojrzał na nią pytająco.  
- A tak w ogóle to dlaczego nie śpisz?  
- O to samo mogłabym spytać ciebie.  
Chłopak nie odpowiedział oczekując na jej odpowiedź. Westchnęła.  
- Czytałam w jadalni przy kominku, kiedy zszedłeś na dół. Nie zauważyłeś mnie, i chciałam sprawdzić czy u ciebie wszystko w porządku.  
Harry ponownie popatrzył na otaczającą ich czerń nocy.  
- Znowu miałeś koszmar? – zapytała.  
W każdym innym momencie Harry starałby się zbagatelizować to pytanie. Jednak od momentu kiedy dwa tygodnie wcześniej przybył do Nory, aby spędzić z Wesleyami tradycyjnie koniec wakacji, wiedział, że nie był w stanie ukryć swoich złych snów.  
Kiedy przyjechał, Hermiona była już na miejscu od paru dni. Ją również Molly zaprosiła, a dziewczyna chętnie na to przystała. Trio z Hogwartu zawsze najlepiej się przecież czuło w swoim własnym towarzystwie.  
Koszmary Harrego zaczęły się od dnia, kiedy powrócił do Dursleyów na kolejną przerwę międzyszkolną. Przez kilka pierwszych tygodni wręcz myślał, że oszaleje, jednak jego wrodzony ośli upór nie pozwolił mu tego zaakceptować.  
Cierpienie i ból stały się jego towarzyszkami przez wszystkie te dni, tak, że całymi dniami chodził jak nawiedzony i dosłownie znikał w oczach. Praktycznie nic nie jadł, i to nie dlatego, że Dursleyowie go nie karmili. O nie, po ostrzeżeniu członków Zakonu Feniksa, w tym departamencie znacznie się poprawiło, nie mniej jednak starali się w ogóle nie zauważać mieszkającego z nimi chłopca i nieustannie go ignorowali.  
Harremu było to tylko na rękę.  
Ktokolwiek mógłby sądzić, że chłopcu śniły się różne koszmary byłby jak najbardziej w błędzie. Sen był tylko jeden.   
Departament Tajemnic...  
Belatrix Lastragne...  
Syriusz Black...  
Zasłona...   
Ten jeden z najgorszych, który niestety okazał się prawdą.  
...   
Syriusz... kochany Syriusz.  
Ostatnia najbardziej zbliżona do rodziny osoba, którą Harry poznał w swoim życiu.  
Jego ojciec chrzestny... przyjaciel... człowiek, dzięki któremu z nadzieję zaczął patrzyć w nadchodzącą przyszłość.  
On który...  
...   
Teraz był martwy  
Za każdym razem Harry budził się z krzykiem i zwijając się w kłębek drżał jak małe dziecko.  
Nikt o tym nie wiedział. Nikt nie miał prawa wiedzieć. Dlatego też pozwalał sobie na te chwile słabości tylko kiedy był sam. Dursleyów to nie obchodziło, a jeśli chodzi o przyjaciół to chłopak nie chciał ich litości. I tak wystarczająco już przez niego przecierpieli, przekonywał się. Nie chciał już więcej nikomu być ciężarem, więc stopniowo i z biegiem czasu coraz usilniej budował wokół siebie niewidoczny mur, zza którego nic nie miało się przedostać na światło dzienne.  
Kiedy przyjechał do Nory, przyjaciele niemal go nie poznali.  
Dawny pogodny Harry gdzieś zniknął, a jego miejsce zajął inny, wychudzony o smutnych oczach. Chłopiec, który owszem, uczestniczył w toczących się przy stole rozmowach, latał na miotle tak samo jak przedtem, który uśmiechał się lekko, gdy jeden z bliźniaków zrobił coś zabawnego lub szalonego. Nastolatek ten posłusznie zjadał każde ilości jedzenia podsuwane mu przez Panią Wesley, który tak jak dawniej każdorazowo przegrywał z Ronem w partiach magicznych szachów, który z leciutkim uśmiechem powtarzał za każdym razem "Naprawdę wszystko w porządku", kiedy się go o to z troską pytano.  
Te wszystkie zachowania... te wszystkie słowa... były jednak po prostu zwyczajną maską.  
Ron jakby wyczuwając, że przyjaciel jest daleki od jakiegokolwiek dzielenia się swoimi uczuciami, nie naciskał, tylko czekał na moment aż Harry sam się do niego zwróci. Wiele razy słyszał jak ten przewraca się z boku na bok w kolejnym koszmarze, ale bezsilny nie mógł zrobić nic aby temu zapobiec. Pozostało tylko jedno i rudy chłopak przysiągł sobie, że będzie na miejscu gdyby przyjaciel go potrzebował.  
...   
Zupełnie inaczej sprawa wyglądała z Hermioną.  
Od samego momentu jak Harry przekroczył próg Nory dziewczyna nie odstępowała go na krok. Z samego początku przerażona jego wyglądem i sposobem zachowania szybko rozgryzła to jak się do wszystkich odnosi. Ku jego wielkiej irytacji, nie tylko postanowiła nie zwracać uwagi na delikatne aluzje, że chce być sam, ale na dodatek starała się zrobić wszystko aby zając go jak największą ilością rzeczy do zrobienia, tak aby choć na chwilę wyrwać go z tego odrętwienia.  
Oczywiście na początek jej wysiłki przynosiły podobny efekt jak rzucanie grochem o ścianę. Harry grzecznie kiwał głową, przytakiwał jej a nawet z udawanym zainteresowaniem zgodził się odrabiać zadane na wakacje prace domowe.  
Ta jego fasada cichej akceptacji na wszystko wokół doprowadzała ją do granicy furii.  
To nie był Harry Potter, którego znała i który był jej najbliższym przyjacielem. To nie był Harry, którego wewnętrzna siła przyciągała do niego wszystkich tych, którzy tego potrzebowali.  
To był po prostu jego cień.  
Potrzebowała czegoś, co naruszyło by ten mur, którym się otoczył i sam Merlin jej świadkiem, że w końcu to cos odnalazła.  
Zaczęli ze sobą rozmawiać jakiś tydzień po jego przyjeździe.  
Jedyną rzeczą o której się tego lata w Norze nie rozmawiało był Syriusz. Nie mówiono o tym jak zginął, nie wspominano o nim przy chłopcu, nikt nie pytał co tak naprawdę się wydarzyło w Departamencie tajemnic (a ci nieliczni, którzy wiedzieli trzymali buzie na kłódkę). Syriusz był tematem tabu i nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach nie odważył by się o nim wspomnieć przy pozornie pogodzonym z jego odejściem nastolatku.  
Cóż... Hermiona zawsze uważała, że odziedziczyła trochę szalonych genów po swoim wujku (bracie ze strony matki), który połowę swojego życia spędził w mugolskich zakładach psychiatrycznych myśląc, że jest strusiem.  
Po tym jak jednego wieczoru na spacerze z Harrym wspomniała mu o Syriuszu, ten nie odezwał się do niej słowem przez następne trzy dni.  
Ktoś stojący trzeźwo na ziemi od razu po takiej reakcji dałby sobie spokój i starał się przeczekać nadchodzącą burzę.   
Oczywiście mówimy tu o kimś, kto nie nazywał się Hermiona Granger.   
Określenie jej jako kogoś niezwykle upartego i nieustępliwego w dążeniu do raz obranego celu... byłoby po prostu niedopowiedzeniem roku.  
W ciągu następnych dni dziewczyna umiejętnie wplatała zakazany temat do ich rozmów w niezwykle delikatny i ostrożny sposób i to tylko wtedy kiedy byli sam na sam. Nie było w tym najmniejszej nawet nachalności czy wścibstwa. Po prostu najzwyklejsze uwagi o człowieku, który był kimś wyjątkowym dla już i tak wystarczająco zranionego przez los chłopaka.  
Powoli, słowo po słowie, fragment po fragmencie ponownie ukazywała Harremu portret człowieka jakim był za życia Syriusz Black. Człowieka bez reszty oddanego swoim przyjaciołom, dla których nawet największa ofiara nie była zbyt wysoka.  
Mówiła mu o odwadze, lojalności, honorze i miłości. O wierności i przyjaźni wykraczającej ponad wszelkie granice pojmowania. O więzach międzyludzkich tak mocnych, że po prostu niezniszczalnych.   
Hermiona powoli lecz nieubłaganie stworzyła na nowo wspomnienie człowieka za którym Harry powinien tęsknić i którego powinien opłakiwać, ale który na pewno by nie chciał aby przez to jego jedyny chrześniak odgradzał się od całego świata.  
...   
I tak właśnie... krok po kroku... dzień po dniu... Syriusz Black ponownie stał się częścią Harrego Pottera. Częścią pieczołowicie hołubioną w sercu, jednak już nie w sposób, którego kochany Łapa, by na pewno nie pochwalił.  
A w oczach młodego chłopaka wkrótce ponownie zawitało życie.   
To właśnie dzięki młodej dziewczynie o brązowych włosach Harry mógł po raz pierwszy od śmierci Syriusza za nim zapłakać. Stało się to pewnej sierpniowej nocy nad jeziorem oświetlanym jasnym światłem księżyca. A wtedy ona była tuż przy nim i obejmując mocno jego wstrząsane spazmami ciało szeptała mu do ucha kojące słowa.  
Tamtego dnia świt zastał nad brzegiem wody dwójkę nastolatków, z których każde miało czerwone i opuchnięte oczy, jednak wiele lżejsze od trosk serca i umysły.  
Od tamtego momentu Harrego i Hermionę połączyły więzi przyjaźni silniejsze od czegokolwiek magicznego lub nie co istniało w całym świecie. Nic... ale to absolutnie nic... nie mogło tych więzi zerwać.  
Zaczęli również ze sobą rozmawiać. Jednak rozmawiać nie w sensie "Hej, co tam nowego piszą w Proroku?", tylko rozmawiać w sensie prawdziwego głębokiego porozumienia.  
On opowiadał jej o wszystkim czego się bał i co napełniało go radością. O rodzicach, Syriuszu, magii, Durlseyach. Mówił jej rzeczy, których wcześniej nie zdradziłby nikomu nawet na największych torturach. Nie wstydził się przed nią swoich myśli i pragnień wiedząc, że w każdej, nawet najbardziej beznadziejnej sytuacji znajdzie w niej oparcie i pomoc.  
Ona ze swojej strony rewanżowała mu się opowieściami ze swojego dzieciństwa, o swoich stosunkach z rodzicami i tego do czego dąży w swoim życiu. Mówiła również o Voldemorcie (tak, nauczyła się w końcu nie wymawiać normalnie jego imię, i robiła to zwykle z całą pogardą na jaką tylko ją było stać). Oprócz tego nie ukrywała także przed nim swoich wpadek i porażek jakie zdarzyły się już w jej młodym życiu, i z uśmiechem na ustach słuchała jak on spokojnym i ciepłym głosem stara się jej pomóc w sprawach na pozór nierozwiązywalnych.  
On był w pełni dla niej, a ona była w pełni dla niego.  
Oboje nie byli pewni jak mogą nazwać tę ich nowo odkrytą zażyłość, dlatego też uważali, że skupia się to tylko i wyłącznie na pogłębieniu ich już i tak mocnej przyjaźni.  
...   
I dlatego też właśnie tej nocy na wargach Harrego pojawił się cień pełnego wdzięczności uśmiechu.  
- Znowu miałeś koszmar? Znowu Voldemort? – zapytała ponownie z troską dziewczyna.  
Skinął głową.  
- Tak, jednak tym razem było w tym coś dziwnego.  
- Bardziej niż zazwyczaj?  
Patrzył na nią przez chwilę z uwagą zanim odpowiedział.  
- Był czymś zaskoczony.  
Jej oczy rozszerzyły się nieznacznie.  
- Co takiego?  
- Dostał jakąś wiadomość. Nie mam pojęcia jaką, ale z całą pewnością mogę stwierdzić, że ona go zaskoczyła. Poczułem jego emocje zanim je ukrył. Początkowe niedowierzanie, ciekawość, aż do dziwnego zadowolenia.  
- Jak dziwnego?  
- Zupełnie coś w stylu... nie wiem... akceptacji wyzwania czy czegoś podobnego.  
Milczała przez kilka minut.  
- Coś jeszcze?  
- Nic – pokręcił głową. – Blizna mnie rozbolała więc się obudziłem.  
- Przypuszczasz co to może oznaczać.  
- Nie mam pojęcia, jednak jestem pewien, że prędzej czy później się tego dowiemy.  
Para nastolatków zatopiła się na kilka minut we własnych myślach. Ciszę przerwała Hermiona.  
- Zapomnijmy o tym na razie – uśmiechnęła się. – Jutro jest bardzo ważny dzień.  
Skinął głową.  
- Racja.  
- Zaczniemy nasz szósty rok w Hogwarcie.  
- Niewiarygodne. A mi się wydaje jakbym jeszcze wczoraj płynął łodzią przez jezioro w towarzystwie innych pierwszorocznych.   
Delikatnie wzięła go za rękę.  
- Kawał czasu, prawda? - zapytała.  
- Prawda – zgodził się. – Ale jakby to powiedział Syriusz... "To dopiero początek".  
Zaśmiała się cicho.  
- Tylko pamiętaj, że w tym roku, żadnego wałęsania się po szkole w godzinach nocnych. W końcu jestem prefektem i nie chciałabym dawać ci szlabanu.  
Oczy Harrego błysnęły zawadiacko.  
- Cóż... myślę, że uda mi się cię jakoś wyprowadzić w pole.  
- O nie Potter! Teraz to masz już naprawdę przechlapane!

Nadszedł w końcu kolejny pierwszy dzień szkoły. Dzień w którym trójka najlepszych przyjaciół miała wyjechać do Hogwartu na szósty już z kolei rok nauki.  
Hermiona Granger została odprowadzona na dworzec przez swoich rodziców, którzy wpadli z samego rana do Nory.  
Ron został wraz z swoją o rok młodszą siostrą Ginny przybył na dworzec w towarzystwie swojej matki jednak ich ojciec został wezwany z jakąś niezwykle ważną sprawą do Ministerstwa Magii.  
Po pożegnaniu z matką, Ginny odłączyła się od Rona i udała się do wspólnego przedziału z koleżankami z pokoju, które spotkała na peronie. Ron wspólnie z Harrym, udał się do jednego z wolnych przedziałów w którym usiedli wspólnie z Hermioną.  
Harry z drugiej strony, stał się w ciągu ostatnich dwóch dni niezwykle zamyślony. Oczywiście w całości wiązało się to z Hermioną. Zakłopotanie i niepewność chłopaka wzbudzał jeszcze fakt, że ostatnimi czasy ilekroć patrzył czy rozmawiał z Hermioną zauważał rzeczy, na które w przedziwny sposób nigdy wcześniej nie zwracał uwagi. To jak się uśmiecha czy przygryza dolną wargę kiedy jest zamyślona. To jak jej oczy rozjaśniają się gdy przepełniają ją emocje takie jak strach czy szczęście. Czy też to jak bawi się kosmykiem włosów gdy jest czymś naprawdę zafascynowana.  
Harry nie był pewien o tym innym spojrzeniu na swoją najlepszą przyjaciółkę więc zrzucał to na oczywistą troskę o jej dobro i bezpieczeństwo. Bał się głębszej analizy swoich uczuć jednak był pewien, że gdyby się nad tym konkretniej zastanowił to wyniki tych jego przemyśleń mogły by się okazać jak najbardziej zaskakujące.  
Teraz jednak więc wsiadł do pociągu z dwójką swoich najlepszych przyjaciół i zalazłszy wolny przedział pogrążyli się w rozmowie.  
Minuty upływające do odjazdu mijały niezwykle szybko i kiedy zabrzmiał gwizdek zawiadowcy pociąg powoli ruszył z miejsca wyrzucając z komina kłęby gęstej i białej pary.  
Kilka minut po tym jak pociąg ruszył do przedziału w którym siedziała trójka rozgadanych przyjaciół wszedł ktoś zupełnie nowy, kogo nigdy jeszcze wcześniej w Hogwarcie nie widzieli.  
Każde z nich zareagowało na pojawienie się nowoprzybyłego inaczej.  
Ron, obrzucając chłopaka zaciekawionym spojrzeniem zauważył jego szczerą twarz i zwyczajne mugolskie ubranie. Nieznajomy miał zarzucony na ramię ciemnogranatowy marynarski worek w którym zapewne trzymał swoje rzeczy. Instynktownie Ron uznał, że ich nowy towarzysz podróży jest całkiem w porządku a nie kimś w rodzaju Draco Malfoja w swoim najgorszym stadium.  
Harry był po prostu zdumiony. Zwykle kojarzył choćby z twarzy uczniów uczęszczających do Hogwartu, jednak jego twarzy nie mógł nigdzie umiejscowić. Na oko przybyły chłopak był w wieku jego i jego przyjaciół i skoro znajdował się w ekspresie do Hograwtu znaczyło to, że należy do jednego z czterech domów istniejących w szkole. Gryffindoru, Ravenclawu, Huffelpuffu lub Slytherinu.  
Jednak Harry był pewien, że nigdy go tam nie spotkał.  
Jakby tego było mało w całej jego postawie i zachowaniu wyczuwał coś niepokojąco znajomego i o dziwo... niepokojącego. Nie mogąc przyporządkować twarzy chłopaka do żadnej znanej mu postaci skinął mu lekko głową gdy ten pojawił się w drzwiach.  
Chyba jednak najbardziej zszokowana pojawieniem się nieznajomego z całej trójki była Hermiona. Kiedy tylko usłyszała otwieranie drzwi ich przedziału jej pełen zaciekawienia wzrok zastąpił szok i niedowierzanie.  
Te oczy. Te niebieskie, przejmujące i przenikające na wskroś spojrzenie. Uważne i czuje, jednak jednocześnie pełnie dziwnego spokoju, który w jakiś przedziwny sposób skierowany było właśnie na całą ich trójkę. Nie! Przekonywała się w myślach. To oczywiście nie mogło być prawdą. No bo jak chłopak, którego widziała po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu mógł tak na nich patrzeć (choćby nawet przez sekundę) w taki właśnie sposób.  
Coś jej się musiało przewidzieć, przekonywała się. Zresztą, co można powiedzieć o drugiej osobie kiedy widzi się go po raz pierwszy w życiu i to przez pięć sekund w momencie gdy otwiera drzwi do przedziału.  
Odgłos przesuwanych drzwi zabrzmiał głośno w przedziale i trójka przyjaciół odwróciła głowy aby powitać nową osobę.   
- Cześć - z lekkim uśmiechem przywitał się Tom Riddle. - Czy znajdzie się jedno wolne miejsce?  
Ron skinął lekko głową i machnął zapraszająco ręką.  
- Jasne, wejdź.  
Chłopak ściągnął worek z ramienia i jednym płynnym ruchem wrzucił go na miejsce dla bagaży. Kiedy usiadł wyciągnął rękę do Rona.  
- Dziękuję. Naprawdę trudno było znaleźć jakieś wolne miejsce. Mam na imię Tom.  
Ron uścisnął wyciągniętą dłoń. Po nim tak samo uczynili Harry i Hermiona, tyle, że z lekką rezerwą której oboje nie byli w stanie przed sobą wytłumaczyć.  
Tom oparł się wygodnie o siedzenie i przyjrzał się trójce z życzliwym zainteresowaniem.  
- Jesteście z szóstego roku? - zapytał.  
Harry skinął głową i wskazał na przyjaciół.  
- Tak. To jest Hermiona, to Ron, a ja jestem Harry.  
Tom kiwnął lekko głową.  
- Czyli wynika z tego, że będziemy na tym samym roku.  
Zaskoczona Hermiona odezwała się po raz pierwszy.  
- Nie wydaje mi się abym widziała cię wcześniej w Hogwarcie - zauważyła.  
- To prawda - zgodził się tamten. - To jest w zasadzie moja pierwsza wizyta w Hogwarcie, jednak z racji mojego wieku i zostałem od razu przydzielony na szósty rok.  
Przyjaciele wymienili ze sobą zaskoczone spojrzenia.  
- Nie uczęszczałeś wcześniej do innej szkoły magii?  
Tom pokręcił głową.  
- Nie. Próbowałem nieco magii na własny rachunek i to przez parę lat, kiedy w końcu otrzymałem list w Hogwartu. Szczerze mówiąc byłem totalnie zaskoczony, gdyż nie wiedziałem, że istnieje coś takiego jak świat magii i czarodziejów. Z tego co wiem czekają mnie jeszcze egzaminy kwalifikujące zaraz z początku roku.  
- Czyli jesteś praktycznie mugolem? - zapytała Hermiona.  
Tom zaśmiał się cicho.  
- W zasadzie to można by tak powiedzieć. Jestem głęboko związany ze światem mugolskim i trochę trudno jest mi przyzwyczaić się do innych reguł jakie okazują się rządzą tą rzeczywistością.  
- Próbowałeś wcześniej czarów?  
- Tak. Kilka lat praktyki już za sobą mam.  
Harry pokręcił głową.  
- W takim razie nie rozumiem dlaczego Ministerstwo nie zwróciło na ciebie wcześniej uwagi?  
Tom uśmiechnął się lekko.  
- Wiesz... jakby to powiedzieć... moja magia jest nieco inna od tej właściwej. Przynajmniej tak wynika z tego co się do tego momentu dowiedziałem.  
- Jak to inna? - nie zrozumiał Ron podobnie jak i jego dwójka przyjaciół.  
- Jestem pewien, że zauważycie to w czasie roku szkolnego.  
Tom zmienił temat i po chwili cała czwórka nastolatków pogrążyła się w przyjaznej rozmowie. Harry, Ron i Hermiona byli zaskoczeni jak łatwo udało im się nawiązać przyjacielskie stosunki z nieznajomym. Wydawało im się jakby znali go kilka dobrych lat, a nie spotkali po raz pierwszy przed kilkunastoma minutami.  
Ich dyskusję na temat co zawiera większą moc magiczną, łuska smoka czy pióro feniksa, przerwało wtargnięcie do przedziału znajomej postaci o platynowo blond włosach.  
Draco Malfoy i jego dwóch ochroniarzopodobnych kumpli Crabe i Goyle, wparowali do przedziału z uśmieszkami wyższości drgającymi na cienkich wargach. Malfoy obrzucił obojętnym spojrzeniem siedzącego przy wejściu Toma po czym skupił wzrok na trójce przyjaciół, którym uwielbiał uprzykrzać życie w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie.  
- Proszę, proszę, proszę - zaczął zjadliwie. - Potter, Granger i Wesley. A więc ponownie trójka nieudaczników zamierza zaszczycić nas wszystkich swoją obecnością?  
- Malfoy - Ron odezwał się ironicznie. - Z której dziury wylazłeś tym razem. Może z jamy ropuchy błotnej, bo to by nawet do ciebie pasowało.  
Draco wydawał się ignorować jego słowa, jednak przeczył temu lekki rumieniec jaki wypłynął mu na policzki. Skupił uwagę na Hermionie.  
- Granger!- udał zdziwienie. - Jak tam szanowne zdróweczko? Teraz skoro Czarny Pan wrócił to mam nadzieję, że pokaże wszystkim szlamom gdzie jest ich prawowite miejsce.  
Wzburzona dziewczyna już miała się odezwać, kiedy ubiegł ją w tym Harry. Zerwał się na równe nogi i z bladą z wściekłości twarzą poprzez zaciśnięte usta wysyczał.  
- Przeproś ją Malfoy, bo inaczej będziesz miał ze mną do czynienia.  
Draco zaśmiał się złośliwie i jednym płynnym ruchem wyciągnął różdżkę.  
- Serio Potter? Bo coś mi się wydaje, że jako bezrozumny szympans małe będziesz miał szanse to zrobić. Zobacz czego nauczyłem się przez te wakacje.  
Zanim ktokolwiek zdążył zareagować różdżka Dracona wystrzeliła do przodu i wspomagana przez wypowiedziane przez niego zaklęcie, z jej końca wystrzeliła zielona błyskawica prosto w Harrego.  
- Transmutus apeus.  
Nagle głos zamarł Malfoyowi w gardle, kiedy wpatrywał się w coś co wydawało się zupełnie niemożliwe. Trójka przyjaciół również nie mogła uwierzyć w to co się dzieje, kiedy wykonany przez blondyna czar zatrzymał się w pół drogi do celu po napotkaniu najbardziej niezwykłej bariery.  
Zaklęcie uformowane w postać niewielkiej kuli jaskrawozielonego światła zatrzymało się w powietrzu kilka centymetrów od dłoni Toma, którą ten postawił na drodze wypowiadanego przez Malfoya zaklęcia jednocześnie chroniąc Harrego.  
Zaskoczony Draco zamrugał powiekami na ten niespotykany widok i po raz pierwszy jego wzrok skupił się na czwartym podróżnym.  
- Co... co się dzieje?  
Tom spojrzał na niego zimno.  
- Proste zaklęcie hamujące. Czy to tak trudno pojąć twojemu poniekąd bystremu umysłowi?  
Malfoy z trudem wypowiedział kolejne zdanie.  
- A... ale... bez różdżki?  
- Bez różdżki można robić wiele rzeczy chłoptasiu.  
Oczy blondyna błysnęły gniewnie.  
- Kim ty do diabła jesteś?  
Tom popatrzył na niego z pogardą.  
- Kimś, kto naprawdę nie znosi słowa szlama. Bo widzisz... rodzice mojej mamy, również byli pełnokrwistymi mugolami. Więc takim wrednym określeniem obraziłeś nie tylko Hermionę, ale również moją mamę. A takiej obrazy przepuścić nie wolno.   
Tom uśmiechnął się lekko na widok min wszystkich znajdujących się w przedziale. Z satysfakcją odnotował na twarzy Draca niepewność.   
- Returno magico. - wypowiedział zaklęcie młody Riddle.  
Lewitujący w powietrzu czar Dracona zadrżał gwałtownie, po czym na krótką chwilę zatrzymał się a następnie błyskawicznie ruszył na Malfoya. Ten zaskoczony nie miał szans by zareagować i zaklęcie uderzyło go prosto w piersi.  
Tom, Ron, Harry i Hermiona parsknęli szaleńczym śmiechem, kiedy w miejscu blondyna stanął niedużej wielkości szympans ubrany w jego ciuchy. Dzięki niezwykłej interwencji czar mający ugodzić Harrego cofnął się i zadziałał na swoim twórcy.  
Małpa wydała z siebie głośny wrzask i jak szalona wypadła z przedziału. Za nią krok w krok podążali zszokowani Crabe i Goyle.  
Hermiona śmiała się tak mocno, że aż łzy pociekły jej po policzkach. Harry i Ron również niemal tarzali się po ziemi.  
- Widziałeś jego minę...  
- Nie mogę uwierzyć...  
- Malfoy małpa...  
- Zauważyłeś, że nawet szympans był blond?  
- Ja to zrobiłeś?  
Ostatnie zdanie było skierowane do chichoczącego Toma. Po krótkiej chwili kiedy wszyscy dostatecznie spoważnieli, ten odezwał się lekko.  
- Powiedzmy, że tego zaklęcia nauczyła mnie konieczność. Zdecydowanie pomaga w wielu podobnych sytuacjach.  
Hermiona zapytała Toma z napięciem w głosie.  
- Jesteś bezróżdżkowcem, prawda?  
Pytany skinął lekko głową.  
- Tak. To by się zgadzało.  
- To bardzo zaawansowana magia.  
- Podobno. Jednak ja od zawsze uczyłem się tylko takiej.  
- Naprawdę. Dlaczego?  
- Od zawsze uważałem, że czary bezróżdżkowe wymagają większej ilości ćwiczeń i zdolności samoopanowania. Wychodzę z założenia, że cięższa praca na początku owocuje większymi możliwościami w przyszłości.  
Hermionie na moment odjęło mowę. Tak właśnie ona sama postrzegała naukę czarów, dlatego też spędzała na nauce dwa razy więcej czasu niż pozostali. Nie wyłączając nawet Harrego i Rona.  
- To... to bardzo mądre stwierdzenie - wykrztusiła.  
Tom zaśmiał się cicho.  
- Dziekuję. Cieszę się, że ci się podoba.  
Żartobliwy błysk w jego oku nie umknął uwadze dziewczyny jednak postanowiła go nie komentować.  
- Jak długo potrwa ten czar na Malfoyu? - zapytał Ron.  
Pytany zachichotał.  
- Tyle ile miał trwać na Harrym. Lepiej więc dal niego, jeśli chciał się tylko popisać nowymi zdolnościami. Jeżeli nie... cóż... Slytherin będzie się musiał przyzwyczaić do nowego kolegi.  
Harry zmarszczył brwi. Skąd Tom wiedział, że Malfoy jest w Slytherynie? Skoro to była jego pierwsza wizyta w Hogwarcie to nie miał wcześniej możliwości się tego dowiedzieć.  
Jakby odgadując jego myśli chłopak powiedział wyjaśniająco.  
- Kiedy wsiadałem do pociągu usłyszałem jak rozmawia o swoim domu z jednym ze swoich kumpli.  
- A'propos domów - zapytał Ron. - Do jakiego chciałbyś należeć?  
Tom udał, że się zastanawia.  
- Jakoś nigdy się nad tym nie myślałem - stwierdził. - W zasadzie do jakiegokolwiek bym nie trafił będzie dobrze... chociaż, po tym co teraz zrobiłem blondynowi to raczej w Slytherinie nie miałbym łatwego życia.  
- Co racja to racja - uśmiechnęła się Hermiona.  
- A wy w jakich domach jesteście?  
- Oczywiście w Gryfindorze - stwierdziła z dumą.  
- Kto wie? - uśmiechnął się Tom. - Skoro się już znamy, to może mi również się poszczęści i do niego trafię?  
- Fajnie by było - odparła.  
Czwórka młodych ludzi pogrążyła się w luźniej rozmowie. Pociąg w coraz szybszym tempie zbliżał się do Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie.

Kiedy pociąg dojechał na miejsce wszyscy uczniowie wysiedli ze swoich wagonów pozostawiając bagaże, ponieważ te miały zostać dostarczone do ich pokojów przez szkolne skrzaty.  
Ku Harremu, Ronowi, Hermionie i Tomowi przez tłum przechodził potężnych rozmiarów brodaty mężczyzna. Uczniowie pierzchali mu sprzed drogi i kiedy się w końcu zatrzymał na jego twarz wypłynął szeroki uśmiech.  
- 'Arry jak dobra cię znowu widzieć. Ron! Miona! Was jasne tyż!   
Trójka nastolatków uścisnęła go mocno.  
- Witaj Hagridzie. Stęskniliśmy się za tobą.  
- Ja za wami tyż dzieciki.  
Hermiona wskazała na stojącego z tyłu chłopaka.  
- Hagridzie, poznaj Toma. Jest po raz pierwszy w Hogwarcie, jednak będzie w naszym roczniku.  
Hagrid uścisnął wyciągniętą rękę chłopaka i przyjrzał mu się uważnie.  
- Holibka chłopie! Jak ty mi kogoś przypominasz! Czy my się już kiedy nie spotkali?  
- Nie sądzę bo na pewno bym zapamiętał.  
Gajowy zaśmiał się gardłowo.  
- Pewno że tak chłopie. Przepraszam. Witoj w Hogwarcie.  
- Dziękuję Hagridzie. Ja również się cieszę. że tu jestem.   
Hagrid pokręcił głową i machnąwszy przyjaciołom zwrócił się do tłumu.  
- Uwaga pirszroczniki! Wy chodźta za mną do łodzi. Reszta uczniów do powozów i na zamek. Uczta czeka!  
Wszyscy wsiedli do bezkonnych powozów i już po chwili zajechali pod zamek i weszli do sali jadalnej.  
W następnej kolejności wniesiono do sali Tiarę Przydziału, czarodziejski kapelusz zajmujący się przyporządkowaniem nowych uczniów Hogwartu do ich domów, po czym rozpoczęła się ceremonia przydziału.  
Z każdym razem gdy tiara wykrzykiwała nazwę kolejnego domu z głowy nowego ucznia, następował wybuch radości uczniów z odpowiedniego domu.  
- Ravenclaw! – zakrzyknęła tiara, a uczniowie tego właśnie domu gromkimi brawami przywitali swojego kolejnego młodego kolegę.   
Rozradowany chłopiec zajął szybko przeznaczone mu miejsce. Był on ostatni z tegorocznych pierwszoroczniaków jednak o dziwo profesor McGonnal nie odłożyła magicznego kapelusza z powrotem na swoje miejsce.  
Trójka siedzących przy stole Gryfindoru przyjaciół popatrzyła na siebie ze zrozumieniem. Oni już wiedzieli, że został ktoś jeszcze do przydziału.  
Szum zaciekawienia przeszedł przez całą salę, jednak umilkł natychmiast gdy profesor Dumbledore podniósł się ze swojego miejsca. Harrego, Hermionę i Rona zdziwił nieco fakt, że jego twarz była niezwykle poważna.  
- Jakkolwiek pierwszoroczni zostali już przydzieleni pozostała nam dzisiaj jeszcze jedna osoba – powiedział powoli. – Wejdź chłopcze.  
Z jednych z bocznych drzwi wszedł na sale chłopak. Przyjaciele błyskawicznie rozpoznali chłopca, przez którego Malfoy musiał przez całą drogę do Hogwartu pozostawać w ciele szympansa. Pomachali mu wesoło na przywitanie.  
Nagle atmosfera na sali stała się dziwnie napięta.  
Hermiona z niedowierzaniem wpatrywała się w siedzących za stołem profesorów, na których twarzach aż nadto widoczny był spory niepokój i niepewność. O co tutaj chodzi? Zastanawiała się. Dlaczego wszyscy nauczyciele spoglądają na tego chłopaka jakby zaraz miał ich potraktować jakąś klątwą.  
To chyba z powodu Toma, pomyślał przytomnie Harry. Ale dlaczego?   
Zmusił się, aby słuchać co dalej mówi dyrektor.  
- Wasz nowy kolega zostanie przydzielony na szósty rok, gdyż całkiem niedawno skończył siedemnaście lat. Nie uczęszczał wcześniej do żadnej ze szkół czarodziejstwa i magii jednak jak sami się wkrótce przekonacie jest niezwykle zdolnym i umiejętnym młodym czarodziejem.  
Tom stanął na środku sali i spokojnie przesunął wzrokiem po zaintrygowanych spojrzeniach siedzących na sali uczniów. Kiedy napotkał nienawistne spojrzenie Draco Malfoya, jego wargi wykrzywiły się w leciutkim uśmiechu. Kiedy doszedł do Gryfindoru zatrzymał wzrok na Harrym, Hermionie i Ronie. Coś w jego oczach błysnęło kiedy na nich patrzył, jednak po chwili całą swoją uwagę skupił na Dumbledorze.  
Dyrektor gestem wskazał mu krzesło. Tom usiadł a profesor transmutacji nałożyła mu na głowę czarodziejską tiarę.  
Harremu wydawało się, że czas nagle zwolnił, gdyż przez kilka minut trwała niczym nie zmącona cisza, a czarodziejski kapelusz zachowywał stoickie milczenie.  
Nagle stała się rzecz niespotykana.  
Tiara Przydziału delikatnie podniosła się znad głowy chłopaka i przesunęła się w powietrzu prosto w ręce zaskoczonej takim obrotem sytuacji profesor MacGonnal i wykrzyknęła.  
- NIEZALEŻNY!  
Tom pokręcił głową z niewielkim uśmieszkiem po czym nie zważając na zdumione spojrzenia studenckiej braci stanął przed stołem nauczycielskim.  
Szmer rozmów rozniósł się po sali jak burza.  
- Niezależny!  
- Jak to możliwe?  
- Kim on jest?  
- Coś podobnego!  
- Ty! Zobacz na miny profesorów...  
Nic nie rozumiejący Harry pochylił się do ucha swojej przyjaciółki.   
- Co oznacza "niezależny"?  
Hermiona pokręciła z niedowierzaniem głową.  
- Niezależny to znaczy, że posiada w sobie równe cechy wszystkich czterech domów. Czyli tiara nie mogła go przydzielić do żadnego z nich. To niezwykle rzadki przypadek. Według "Historii Hogwartu" ostatnio miało to miejsce jakieś sto pięćdziesiąt lat temu. Osoba z cechami czterech domów ma zadatki na posiadanie naprawdę olbrzymiej mocy magicznej.  
- I co teraz się stanie? – wtrącił Ron.  
- Najprawdopodobniej profesorowie pozwolą mu samemu wybrać sobie dom. Przynajmniej tak było do tej pory.  
Ponownie skupili wzrok na profesorze. Ten uniósł dłoń i momentalnie nastała cisza.  
- Tiara Przydziału nie mogła dokonać wyboru więc według tradycji to ty chłopcze musisz sam wybrać sobie dom. Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor czy też Slytherin?  
Pytany chłopak zastanawiał się tylko przez krótką chwilę po czym skłonił się lekko.  
- Panie dyrektorze wybieram Gryffindor.  
Zbiorowe sapnięcie doszło zza nauczycielskiego stołu. Zdumienie widoczne na ich twarzach wywołało jeszcze większą ciekawość uczniów.   
Dumbledore skinął lekko głową.  
- Dokonałeś wyboru. Niech będzie GRYFFINDOR!  
Ostatnie słowo wykrzyknął głośno i uczniowie tego domu, pomimo, że w dalszym ciągu zaskoczeni rozwojem wypadków, przywitali swojego nowego kolegę gromkimi brawami.  
Tom szybko usiadł na przeznaczonym dla niego miejscu, które dziwnym zrządzeniem losu znajdowało się naprzeciw siedzącego Harrego, Rona i Hermiony.  
Mimo, że wszystkich rozpierała ciekawość powściągnęli ją na moment ponieważ dyrektor chrząknął znacząco.  
- Tak jak każdego roku muszę wam przypomnieć o głównych zasadach. Mroczny las jest zakazany dla wszystkich studentów bez wyjątku, jak również przebywanie uczniów poza dormitorium po ogłoszeniu ciszy nocnej. Również w związku z obecną podwyższoną aktywnością grup Śmierciożerców oraz Sami-Wiecie-Kogo, zakazane jest również opuszczanie terenu szkoły bez powiadomienia o tym opiekuna domu – na jego wargach pojawił się ciepły uśmiech. – Ale koniec już z tymi wszystkimi zakazami. Czas na długo oczekiwaną ucztę. Wcinajcie!  
Kiedy klasnął w dłonie na półmiski stojące przed uczniami wypełniły się w jednej chwili górami przepysznego jedzenia. Wszyscy z apetytem zaczęli pochłaniać jedzenie.  
- Witaj w Gryffindorze Tom – powitał nowoprzybyłego Harry.  
- Właśnie – przytaknęła Hermiona. To najlepszy dom w całej szkole.  
Chłopak skinął im w lekko głową.  
- Dzięki. Jestem pewien, że macie rację.  
Ron ugryzł kawałek trzymanego w dłoni udka z kurczaka.  
- Ale się porobiło z tym wyborem. Pierwszy raz widziałem coś takiego. Jak to możliwe?  
Pytany wzruszył ramionami.  
- Czy ja wiem – odpowiedział wymijająco. – Widocznie coś musiało to sprawić.  
Harry uważnie przyjrzał się jego twarzy.  
- Na pewno. Ale to nie wszystko...  
- Co masz na myśli?  
Harry milczał przez chwilę.  
- Może to trochę dziwne, ale...  
- Co takiego? – dopytywał się Ron.  
- Ale bardzo zdziwiła mnie reakcja profesorów na twoje przybycie.  
Powieki Hermiony zamrugały gwałtownie.  
- A ja myślałam, że mi się to przewidziało. Jednak ty też to widziałeś... Wydawali się czymś bardzo wzburzeni.  
- Nawet Dumbledore był nieco dziwny.  
Tom skinął z namysłem głową.  
- Bo rzeczywiście profesorzy się nieco niepokoili – powiedział spokojnie.  
Trójka przyjaciół przyjrzała mu się z napięciem.  
- Ale dlaczego – zapytał Harry. – Czemu ich tak zdenerwowała twoja obecność?  
Tom nie odpowiadał przez chwilę jakby zastanawiając się czy odpowiedzieć na to pytanie czy nie. W końcu jakby zdecydował się i poważnie spojrzał Harremu prosto w oczy.  
- To ma pewnie wiele wspólnego z tym jak się nazywam.  
Na kilka długich sekund zapadła cisza. Przerwała ją Hermiona.  
- Z twoim nazwiskiem. A zresztą jak ty się w ogóle nazywasz?   
Chłopak uśmiechnął smutno. Ani na sekundę nie odwracał wzrok od Harrego.   
Westchnął, ale kiedy się odezwał jego głos był twardy jak stal.  
- Nazywam się Riddle. Thomas Augustus Riddle.  
Cisza jaka zamarła po jego słowach przy stole Gryffindoru była absolutna.

Pierwszy ciszę przerwał Ron.  
- Czekaj, czekaj... nazywasz się Riddle?  
Pytany chłopak był niezwykle spokojny.  
- Tak właśnie powiedziałem.  
- Tom Riddle?  
- Tak.  
- A imię… masz po kimś szczególnym?  
- Po ojcu.  
Siedzący przy stole uczniowie nabrali głęboko powietrza w płuca. Ron z trudem zadał kolejne pytanie.  
- Twój ojciec również nazywa się Tom Riddle?  
Pytany skinął głową. Oczy Rona rozszerzyły się gwałtownie.  
- Czy to... czy on... czy... – zająknął się. – Czy to jest TEN Tom Riddle?  
Zanim odpowiedział chłopak przesunął wzrokiem po siedzących przy stole Gryffindoru uczniach. Na twarzach jednych widział szok i niedowierzanie, na następnych strach i przerażenie. Przestrach i zdumienie na twarzy Rona było aż nadto widoczne. Hermiona spoglądała na niego z niedowierzaniem i podejrzliwością. Tylko jedna osoba przy stole patrzyła na niego z nieukrywanym gniewem. To Był Harry Potter.  
Odpowiadając na pytanie rudego chłopaka Tom zwrócił się prosto do Harrego.  
- Tak. Ten właśnie Tom Riddle jest moim ojcem.  
Przez chwilę nikt nie mógł wykrztusić słowa. Nagle ciszę przerwał Harry.  
- Jeżeli to ma być żart – powiedział powoli cedząc słowa. – To jest on w bardzo złym guście.  
Tom spokojnie wytrzymał jego przeszywające wspomnienie.  
- Nie mam powodu aby na ten temat żartować Harry.  
Kruczowłosy chłopak tak mocno zacisnął pięści, że ta aż całe zbielały.   
- Voldemort jest twoim ojcem?  
Zduszone krzyki rozległy się przy stole na dźwięk tego imienia. Nazwisko to przemknęło po sali niczym błyskawica, mimo iż nie było wypowiedziane zbyt głośno. Cała sala umilkła jak jeden mąż.   
Twarz Toma była niczym wykuta z kamienia. Gdzieś nagle zniknął wesoły chłopiec, którego trójka przyjaciół spotkała w pociągu.  
- Tak.  
Harry wstał gwałtownie. Jego oczy rzucały błyskawice.  
- On zamordował moich rodziców – syknął przez zaciśnięte gardło.  
Młody Riddle kiwnął powoli głową.  
- Tak. Wielu dzieciom odebrał rodziców... tobie także.  
Harry zachwiał się gwałtownie i przymknął oczy na kilka sekund. Przerażona zaistniałą sytuacją godną sennego koszmaru – Hermiona, wpatrywała się w troską w jego twarz.  
Opalizujące zielone oczy Harrego ponownie napotkały jasnoniebieskie Toma.  
Ten milczący pojedynek wyrażał więcej niż tysiąc słów. Wiele osób przeszedł dreszcz po plecach na widok pogardy i nienawiści jakie wyrażał wzrok Pottera.  
- Trzymaj się ode mnie z daleka Riddle. To moje pierwsze i ostatnie ostrzeżenie.  
Po tych słowach odsunął się od stołu i szybkim krokiem wyszedł z Wielkiej Sali. Ron i Hermiona rzuciwszy ostatnie zszokowane spojrzenie na Toma, rzucili się w ślad za przyjacielem.  
Kiedy cała trójka znikła za drzwiami Tom odetchnął głęboko po czym przesunął wzrokiem po wpatrzonych w niego z niepokojem twarzach. Oczywiście były wśród nich te należące do nauczycieli.  
Chłopak uśmiechnął się lekko po czym poniósł nieco do góry trzymany w dłoni kubek z sokiem dyniowym w udawanym toaście.  
- Skoro mamy już za sobą formalne przedstawienie, to życzę wszystkim smacznego – mruknął na tyle głośno aby jego głos dotarł do wszystkich zainteresowanych.  
Po tych słowach ochoczo zabrał się do pałaszowania posiłku.  
Cała Wielka Sala pozostała w niczym nie zmąconej ciszy.

- Harry!  
...   
- Harry!  
...   
- HARRY!  
Chłopak słyszał dobiegający zza jego pleców głos Hermiony jednak gniewnie parł naprzód. Dopiero kiedy na miejscu osadziła go jej mała dłoń, odwrócił się do niej z furią.  
- Zostaw mnie w spokoju! – krzyknął.  
- NIE!  
- Herm...  
- Uspokój się stary, proszę!  
- Ron nie wtrącaj się!  
- Musisz się uspokoić.  
- Hermiono! Czy ty wiesz kim on jest?  
- Tak, wiem.  
- Wiesz? Czy ty naprawdę to wiesz? Ron! A ty?  
- Tak chłopie, wiem.  
- NIE! Nie wiecie! Nie macie pojęcia!  
- Harry, proszę...  
- NIE HERMIONO! On jest jego synem! SYNEM VOLDEMORTA! Siedział ze mną w jednym przedziale... żartował... śmiał się... zachowywał się jak gdyby nigdy nic. Jakby to nic nie znaczyło, że on... że jest... jego...  
- Harry.  
- Nie mogę – chłopak złapał się bezsilnie za głowę i przesunął wzrokiem po swych przyjaciołach. – On zachowywał się jak gdyby nigdy nic mimo, że doskonale wiedział kim jestem. Wiedział... że ma w swoich żyłach krew zabójcy moich rodziców.  
Z oczu Hermiony popłynęły dwa strumyki łez na widok cierpienie Harrego. Wyciągnęła rękę chcąc go dotknąć, jednak ten odsunął się gwałtownie kręcąc rozpaczliwie głową.  
- Nie! Nie potrzebuję pocieszenia Hermiono... czego chcę... to... wyjaśnień. Tego jakim cudem syn mordercy znalazł się w Hogwarcie?   
- Może ja ci w tym pomogę drogi chłopcze?  
Trójka przyjaciół odwróciła się błyskawicznie na dźwięk dobiegającego zza ich pleców głosu.  
- Profesor Dumbledore – szepnęła Hermiona.  
Wzburzony Harry wystąpił o krok naprzód.  
- Co się tutaj dzieje panie profesorze? – zapytał.  
Starzec w zamyśleniu pogładził się po brodzie.  
- Szczerze mówiąc drogi chłopcze, sam dokładnie nie wiem, jednak wyjaśnię wam to tyle na ile sam potrafię. Chodźcie wszyscy do mojego gabinetu.  
Trójka uczniów skinęła głową i posłusznie podążyła za dyrektorem. Kiedy już byli na miejscu, Dumbledore usiadł za swoim biurkiem i gestem poprosił ich aby usiedli. Z trudem utrzymujący nerwy na wodzy Harry pytająco na niego spojrzał.  
Stary profesor zauważył to spojrzenie i odchrząknął znacząco.  
- Kilka dni temu Ministerstwo Magii zarejestrowało nieuprawnione użycie mocy magicznej. Błyskawiczne zaklęcie monitorujące wykazało, że nieznanego czaru użył młody chłopiec na oko w waszym wieku. Nie było by w tym może nic dziwnego i skończyło by się na zwykłym naruszeniu przepisów, gdyby nie jedna bardzo istotna sprawa.  
- Czyli? - zapytał cicho Harry.  
- Zaklęcie monitorujące nie zdołało ustalić kim jest ten młody człowiek, który pojawił się dosłownie znikąd. Procedura postępowania w takich przypadkach nakazuje użycie, oczywiście za zgodą Ministerstwa, zaklęcia identyfikującego. Tak też natychmiast uczyniono.  
Hermiona spojrzała na niego uważnie.  
- To był Tom?  
Dumbledore uśmiechnął się lekko i kontynuował.  
- Możecie sobie wyobrazić jakiego szoku doznaliśmy, kiedy powracające zaklęcie oznajmiło, że tym młodym człowiekiem jest Thomas Augustus Riddle, lat 16, nie będący wcześniej nigdzie zarejestrowany, ani jako potencjalny ani praktykujący czarodziej.  
- Zupełnie jakby nigdy wcześniej nie istniał.  
- Dokładnie panie Wesley. Zresztą zaklęcie identyfikujące napotkało na znaczne trudności i powróciło do nas w stanie bardzo rozproszonym. Jedyną dokładną informacją była informacja o ojcu owego chłopca.  
- Voldemorcie – syknął Harry.  
- Tak – skinął głową profesor. – Tom, jest synem Lorda Voldemorta.  
- A matka? – zapytała Hermiona.  
- Tego również nie wiemy. Ta informacja została jakimś dziwnym sposobem wymazana z zaklęcia. Bez wątpienia, ktoś musiał w nie bardzo ingerować aby pozbawić nas dostępu do tych informacji.  
- Tom?  
- Może tak... może nie. Nie mniej jednak, jako niepełnoletni czarodziej, pan Riddle został automatycznie przydzielony do Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie. Jak sami wiecie w świecie czarodziejów najpierw się działa, a dopiero potem zadaje pytania.  
- Pytania zadane przez Zakon Feniksa?  
- Tak Harry. Zakon nie ma sobie równych w zdobywaniu wszelkich, nawet najbardziej tajnych informacji.  
- Czyli co wiemy o tym Tomie? – zapytała z nadzieją Hermiona.  
- Absolutnie nic.  
- Jak to? Przecież...  
- Spokojnie panno Granger, Zakon może nie działa najszybciej, jednak bardzo skutecznie. Na ostateczne wyniki śledztwa trzeba trochę poczekać.  
Harry zerwał się wzburzony.  
- Poczekać profesorze? POCZEKAĆ? Jak pan to sobie wyobraża? Syn tego mordercy ma z nami uczęszczać na zajęcia.  
Dumbledore popatrzył na niego poważnie.  
- Harry... ten chłopak nie jest swoim ojcem. Nie odpowiada za jego czyny... za to co tamten zrobił. Nie przerzucaj grzechów ojca na następne pokolenie. Może powinieneś dać mu szansę na ukazanie swojego prawdziwego Ja.  
Poruszony słowami starego człowieka Harry opadł bezsilnie na krzesło.  
- Dać mu szansę, panie profesorze? Nie wiem czy potrafię – odparł szczerze. – On jest częścią człowieka, który pozbawił mnie tego co w życiu najważniejsze. Człowieka... który, nieustannie dąży do śmierci mojej i moich bliskich.  
- Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę drogi chłopcze.  
- Jak na razie nie mam powodu przypuszczać, że Tom jest inny niż Voldemort. Jak pan sądzi, po której stronie ten chłopak się opowie kiedy będzie miał do wyboru pomóc nam tu obecnym, czy pomóc jemu – ostatnie słowo niemal wypluł.  
- Nie mogę ci na to odpowiedzieć Harry.  
- Ja także profesorze. Obdarzenie kogoś zaufaniem wymaga czasu i pełnej wiary w daną osobę, a i tak nie zawsze wychodzi to na dobre. Moi rodzice również ufali jednemu ze swoich przyjaciół... jednak Peter Petigrew zdradził ich doprowadzając do śmierci.  
Harry poczuł delikatny uścisk na swojej dłoni. Nie musiał patrzeć w dół aby wiedzieć, że to Hermiona przekazywała mu swoją siłę aby kontynuować.  
- Proszę mnie zrozumieć panie profesorze. Nie mogę mu na razie zaufać... nie mogę nawet zrobić tego na krótką chwilę. Ponieważ nawet gdybym zapomniał kim on jest, to i tak ten chłopak kryje w sobie zbyt wiele niewiadomych.  
Dumbledore uśmiechnął się smutno.  
- Nie powiem, abym nie rozumiał twojego punktu widzenia drogi chłopcze. Jednak pamiętaj, że treść książki nie zawsze pokrywa się z tym co znajduje się na jej okładce.  
Harry popatrzył na swoich przyjaciół. Ron w dalszym ciągu wyglądał na oszołomionego, jednak jego twarz nabierała już coraz żywszych kolorów. Kiedy zauważył wzrok przyjaciela skinął mu lekko głową.  
- Na pewno trzeba zachować ostrożność – stwierdził. – Jednak dopóki nie dowiemy się wszystkiego, nie powinniśmy od razu wyciągać wniosków mogących okazać się fałszywymi.  
Na wargach Harrego pojawił się cień uśmiechu.  
- Nienajgorzej powiedziane staruszku.  
Przyjaciel wyszczerzył zęby.  
- Cóż... inteligencja zawsze idzie w parze z urodą.  
Harry parsknął śmiechem i pokręcił bezsilnie głową. Kiedy jego wzrok napotkał spojrzenie Hermiony, ta w odpowiedzi uścisnęła nieco mocniej jego dłoń, mówiąc tym samym, że niezależnie od wszystkiego, to i tak ze wszystkim sobie poradzą.  
Harry westchnął głęboko i dopiero po kilku długich sekundach odezwał się do starego czarodzieja.  
- Panie profesorze, spróbuję tego o co pan prosił, jednak czy to się uda naprawdę nie wiem.  
Dumbledore uśmiechnął się ciepło i skinął głową trójce przyjaciół.  
- Cieszę się, że do Hogwartu chodzi taka wyjątkowa trójka młodych ludzi jak wy. Miejmy nadzieję, że wszystko się wkrótce wyjaśni.  
Kiedy Harry z Ronem i Hermioną wyszli z gabinetu, feniks Fawkes siedzący na swoim miejscu przy kominku, sfrunął na biurko dyrektora i delikatnie dziobnął go w palce domagając się swojej codziennej porcji pieszczot.  
Głaskając pióra swojego ulubieńca profesor Dumbledore uśmiechnął się lekko.  
- Jakkolwiek by to się nie skończyło drogi przyjacielu, jedno jest pewne – zwrócił się do feniksa. – Nadchodzą ciekawe czasy... Naprawdę ciekawe czasy. A ta trójka, będzie w nich odgrywała naprawę istotną rolę.  
Fawkes zaskrzeczał na potwierdzenie słów profesora po czym pochylił głowę domagając się więcej uwagi.

Kiedy trójka przyjaciół opuściła gabinet dyrektora, powolnym krokiem ruszyła w kierunku części zamku przeznaczonej dla Gryffindoru.  
Harry był tak mocno pogrążony w myślach, że nawet nie zauważył, iż pod koniec drogi jego przyjaciele gwałtownie przystanęli. Poderwał głowę do góry aby zobaczyć co się stało i jego wzrok napotkał spojrzenie osoby, której na pewno nie spodziewał się jeszcze dzisiaj zobaczyć.  
Błyskawicznie poczuł gniew, jednak przypominając sobie słowa Dumbledora postarał się go opanować.  
- Czego chcesz Tom? – zapytał opartego o portret Grubej Damy chłopaka.  
Młody Riddle nawet na ułamek sekundy nie spuszczał z niego wzroku. Kiedy się odezwał, jego głos był niewzruszony.  
- Nie jestem twoim wrogiem Harry – stwierdził cicho.  
Gwałtowne wciągnięcie powietrza przez przyjaciół nie uszło uwagi Harrego. On sam był również był zaskoczony.  
- Słowa nic nie kosztują Tom. Jedyne co wiem to to, że od pierwszego momentu nie byłeś z nami szczery.  
Tamten skinął głową.  
- Przemilczałem to, gdyż spodziewałem się twojej reakcji, a chciałem mieć spokojną podróż.  
Trójka przyjaciół wpatrywała się w niego intensywnie. Ciszę przerwała Hermiona.  
- Jeszcze wiele tajemnic w sobie ukrywasz, prawda?  
Na wargi Toma wypłynął lekki uśmiech.  
- Moje życie to otwarta księga i na pewno kiedyś pozwolę ją wam przeczytać. Na razie jednak... musi wam wystarczyć małe streszczenie.  
Kiwnął im lekko głową po czym zwrócił się do portretu i wymówił hasło. Kiedy ten odsunął się, Tom ostatni raz zerknął na Harrego.  
- Tak jak mówiłem... z mojej strony nie musicie się niczego obawiać. Dobranoc.  
Po tych słowach zniknął w korytarzu pozostawiając trójkę przyjaciół jeszcze bardziej niepewnych niż wcześniej.

Wydawać by się mogło, że nic już nie może zadziwić uczniów w Hogwarcie. Jednak pojawienie się w ich gronie młodego Toma Riddle było szokiem nad wyraz trudnym do zaakceptowania.  
Nie sposób opisać reakcji poszczególnych osób, jednak najlepiej odzwierciedlały to sposoby zachowania domów.   
Hufflepuff, dosyć wyraźnie obawiał się nowo przybyłego. Trudno się temu było dziwić, gdyż uczniowie należący do tego domu zwykle starali się unikać wszelkiego rodzaju zawirowań w swoim życiu. A na dodatek w tym przypadku nie chodziło tu o kogoś zwyczajnego, tylko o chłopaka, w którego żyłach płynęła krew Czarnego Pana.   
Ravenclaw, podszedł do osoby Toma z typową sobie powściągliwością. Skupiający jednych z najinteligentniejszych uczniów szkoły dom, postanowił z daleka obserwować rozwój sytuacji. Ich, jak na czarodziejów, ścisłe umysły, skupiały się głównie na rozwiązaniu tajemnicy otaczającej ich nowego kolegę. Co nie znaczy, że im się to udało.  
Slytherin, był w szoku. Z szybkością błyskawicy rozeszła się u nich wiadomość o incydencie w którym brał nowy z Malfoyem. Nie mogli zrozumieć, dlaczego syn Tego Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać, zdecydował się na Gryffindor, a nie na dom w którym na pewno znalazł by dużo osób gotowych mu wiernie pomagać. Nie wspominając już o tym, że spora ilość ich rodziców pozostawała w najbliższym kręgu Czarnego Pana.  
Za to w Gryffindorze, panował całkowity zamęt. Większość uczniów nie wiedząc co myśleć o nowym postanowiła wyczekać odpowiedniego momentu na wyrobienie sobie o nim zdania. Jak na razie Tom został wyklęty z ich towarzystwa, może nie specjalnie, jednak zła sława jaką cieszył się Voldemort wystarczała, aby nikt nie chciał zawierać z nim większej znajomości.  
Jedynie Harry, Hermiona i Ron oraz kilka osób z Armii Dubmbledora, postanowili zwrócić baczną uwagę na Toma i rozgryźć jego prawdziwe zamiary.  
Czujność Harrego wzmogła się znacznie, jednak postanowił pójść za radą dyrektora i swoich najbliższych przyjaciół i dać synowi swego największego wroga, czas na odkrycie wszystkich kart. Postanowienie to wzmagało jeszcze odczucie, że wbrew zdrowemu rozsądkowi nakazującemu wystrzegać się Toma, naprawdę można mu było zaufać.  
Wszystko zależało od tego jak dana sytuacja miałaby się rozwinąć.  
Jeśli chodzi o samego Toma, to ten sprawiał wrażenie jakby zupełnie nie obchodziły szepty które rozlegały się gdy szedł korytarzem, ani to, że gdy wchodził do pokoju to milkły wszelkie rozmowy. Wciągu tych pierwszych kilkunastu godzin jakie upłynęły od jego przyjazdu do Hogwartu, nikomu się nie naprzykrzał ani nie sprawiał kłopotu. Był za to niezwykle grzeczny i spokojny, oraz sprawiał wrażenie najzwyklejszego na świecie ucznia, który nie różni się niczym szczególnym od pozostałych.   
Jednak... to wrażenie "zwyczajności" zostało błyskawicznie zapomniane w czasie pierwszych zajęć lekcyjnych na jakie uczniowie udali się następnego ranka.

**CIĄG DALSZY NASTĄPI...**


End file.
